Forbidden Life of a Crow
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: SONGFIC. REVISED Karasu has made a deal with the devil to get his life back, but what he must do to keep that life is nightmarish. (I don't own the Eagles orYYH).


This is a repost of the original story. If you read it before I revised it, you may have noticed that none of the lyrics to the song were in italics or had spaces in between and the story itself was a bit sloppily written. Also, there were some areas where there were only single periods where there should have been three to represent a pause in the story. I don't know why my computer did this, but it did. I have tried to revise it as best as I could. For some reason, my computer wouldn't let those commands work. Should these changes still not show up, I have added reminders to where the song lyrics come in and where the story begins. Also, if this is your first time reading it, Karasu is a bit OOC in this story and there will be rape near the end. I have added a bit more to the plot and why Karasu is doing this as well. That's all. Can I get at least one review please? Please don't make me beg. -Randall Flagg2  
  
~*Song*~  
  
Well, he sits up there on his leatherette  
  
Looks through pictures of the ones that he hasn't had yet  
  
When he thinks he wants a closer look , he gets out his little black telephone book  
  
(He's calling, calling, calling He's calling, calling, calling He's calling, calling, calling He's calling)  
  
~*Story*~  
  
The apartment room was dark. Very dark. Pitch black in fact. Just the way the crow liked things. No light, no distractions, no nothing. Just plain old dark. Karasu sat there on the leather couch, lost in his own mind. Nothing really mattered at the moment to him. Ever since he had been brought back to life, he didn't really care about anything. He didn't know why he had been given new life. The deal he had struck had been hard enough, and he had expected it to be turned down. Lady luck had been on his side that day however and an agreement had been made.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Karasu sat in the darkness of hell, waiting for the devil to speak to him. He had managed to make an appointment to see him for behaving through all the torments. It had been difficult, but he had survived it all. The whippings, the swords in his stomach, the flames, the electricity, he had made it through all with a straight face. He had been lucky to speak to the ruler of hell himself. The devil only saw people who were truly evil, and Karasu's quickly building hatred for the demons who ruled hell had turned him from being a pawn of evil to someone who truly had no heart. And here he was now, in the presence of Lucifer himself. The dark one's body could not be seen, as it was hidden in the shadows and rippled as if seen through a heat haze.  
  
"What is it you desire?" the devil asked, his voice rebounding off of the walls like a verbal superball. Karasu flinched at the voice. It was everything at once. Cruel and kind, good and bad, relaxed and tense all at the same time. That freaked him out.  
  
"I wish to have my life back." he had said boldly, although in reality he was terrified. After he had been beaten by Toguro and forced to fight for him, he had thought hell wouldn't be such a bad place. He had been proven wrong of course.  
  
The devil smiled behind the shadows which covered him like a sheik's veil. "Oh really? And what will you do for me in return?" he asked in his "you know what you have to give me" voice. Karasu tried to speak, but nothing came out. For awhile he sat there, contemplating how he could please the one whom some people called the great serpent. He thought of a million things which would please the devil, but he turned them down because they involved detection. Then at last he got an idea. He remembered Kurama from the dark tournament and how he had wanted him to be his own. He remembered what he had wanted to do after he had beaten him and-  
  
(Oh Karasu, just go to the right a bit. Yes, yes, right there, nail me right there. I don't know why I feared you oh yes that is so good more give me more Karasu!)  
  
-figured that might be an idea that would appeal to such a person. He found his voice at last.  
  
"I can't say it out loud. I want to whisper it to you." he said. He stepped forward towards the darkness until he could almost touch the devil. He didn't want to do that. He wouldn't do that for the world. He told the devil what he would do for him and then the dark prince bellowed his horrible laughter.  
  
"You would do that for me?!" he chuckled. "You really do want your life back don't you?"  
  
"Y-yes, I do." Karasu stammered, covering his ears to block out the shrieking, lunatic laughter as best as he could. He felt like a little kid who was afraid of a loud noise. After what seemed like eternity, Lucifer had stopped.  
  
"Normally I would turn down deals like this Karasu." he said. "However, since what you want to do is so, how shall we say, "interesting", I'll give you back your life tomorrow. However, you will be stuck in the Ningenkai. If you are willing to pay the price of that and being sent into the deepest portions of hell when you die, I will grant your request. Are we in agreement?" the devil asked. Karasu nodded his head. After one more day, the devil had snuck out of hell and onto hanging neck island where Karasu's body was still lieing. He had brought it back to hell and had cast a spell on it. The crow was about to reenter his body when the devil stopped him.  
  
"There is one more thing. You must do what you have promised for a set amount of time if you want to stay alive. I think you know what will happen if you don't." he said.  
  
"I understand what you mean. I will not fail you." After that, Karasu had reentered his physical body and was just about to leave when the devil stopped him. He turned around to see the devil holding a photo album and a thick black book.  
  
"The album is a list of all the people in Japan. Use it when you feel the need to. The black book is a book of ningen phone numbers. You'll need those if you want to please me and yourself. You'll also need to learn how to transfer your energy into it without exploding it to make it work. If you can do that, it will automatically flip to the number of the ningen you desire. Understood?"  
  
"Fully." Karasu said. He had taken the objects and fled the spirit world without being caught. On the way out, he had stolen some yen to use as currency. When he had gotten down to Tokyo, he had quickly gotten some clothes from a store so as not to draw attention and had bought an apartment room. His room was located in the penthouse. From then on, he had worked for the devil for three years, enjoying the work he was forced to do.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
It had been gone on like this way that day. Still, he couldn't help but hink of Kurama every now and again. Unlike then when thinking of the red head had made him feel lust, those memories now brought coldness and hatred to his heart. Kurama should have been his, even if he wouldn't be for very long before Karasu could blow him up. But alas, it was not to be this way. Instead, he had been killed when a plant had managed to drain him of his blood and leave him dead on the arena floor like a potato sack. That should not have happened. And after that, he had given his soul to the underworld king to come back to life and was working for him to stay alive. He enjoyed his job, despite how messy it was, but he still could not forget Kurama. "You bastard." he cursed under his breath. "How could you do that to me? You could have been mine. You could have felt my touch. You could have known what a relief it is when my touch claims you for my own." Behind his mask, Karasu's lips peeled back in a snarl. "You should have been mine" he hissed. He sat there, brooding over that fight for quite some time. Then he calmed down.  
  
"I'm alright." he mused. "I am perfectly fine. That fucking Kitsune is behind me now." Deciding it was time for him to work to keep the covenant he had made, Karasu got off of the couch and reached underneath it and came out with the photo album and telephone book he had received from Lucifer while he was in the spirit world. He sat down and flipped open the album. Photographs covered each page, one right after the other, but none of them were of him. They were pictures of different people, all of them ningens, both male and female. Smiling behind his mask, Karasu thumbed through the pages, searching for one that would catch his eye. Finally he found one: A beautiful teenage girl of about sixteen with sparkling blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She would be perfect. Oh yes indeed, she would be absolutely perfect.  
  
Karasu took the photo out and then put the photo album away and opened the telephone book he had been given. He sent some of his spirit energy into the photograph in his hand and it began to glow. After he had came back, he had learned a special technique with his spirit energy. By thinking deeply of a person's photograph and sending his energy into the photo, he could see that person's phone number. It had taken him two months to perfect, but his patience had paid off. He placed it on the telephone book. "Show me her number." he whispered. The pages began to turn. At last, they stopped on a phone number. It was time to get going. Karasu picked up the communication device that the humans called a "telephone" and dialed the number. He heard it ring. She would come very soon now. Very soon.  
  
"Don't fuck this up Karasu. If you do, I'll take your body back." a voice rang in his head.  
  
"I won't." he said as he listened to the melodious sound of the phone. "I gave you my word. I will not fail."  
  
In her home, a girl known as Kayla Donoko was trying to concentrate on her homework when the telephone on her dresser rang. She really wished it hadn't rung at such a time since she was working at the time, but still she had been working for awhile now and she could use a study break. Kayla set down her pencil and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Kayla Donoko? This is your history teacher, Mr Yuzumi." the voice responded.  
  
"Oh hi sir. What do you need?"  
  
"On your way out of my classroom you forgot your textbook. If you want it, you may come and pick it up." Kayla did remember that she had left something behind at the high school but she couldn't remember what it was. Now she knew what it was.  
  
"Thanks for the reminder Mr. Yuzumi. I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay, bye." The call ended. She got up and got her shoes from out of the closet. She really needed her history book for a test she had tomorrow. Soon enough, she was headed out the door for her school. It wasn't a long walk there.  
  
Karasu grinned in the murky light of his penthouse room. The dumb girl had taken the bait, just like the others before her. It was time to head out. Find her, keep his word, get on with his life, do it again. It was a beautiful cycle. A very beautiful one indeed.  
  
"I'll show you the way." said the voice of his new master.  
  
Karasu stepped out of his room and walked up the stairs nearby. When he exited through the doorway at the top, he was standing outside on the roof of the apartment. Karasu crouched down for a brief moment, then leaped into the air and landed gracefully on the next building. Without a moments hesitation, he jumped into the air again and landed on the next one in the same fashion. Soon enough, he was standing outside of Tokyo high school. Nobody was here, thank goodness. He did not want to risk drawing attention. Karasu jumped down and went inside.  
  
"To the left." said Lucifer's voice. Karasu obeyed and veered into the left hallway. "Now to the furthest door on your left." Karasu walked down the isle and into the doorway to see the girl's teacher sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee and some papers. At the sight of the visitor, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Yuzumi asked.  
  
"I am who I am." Karasu said. The crow guessed that the man had sensed something in his tone because he began to shake slightly and was backing away. Karasu darted forward suddenly and seized the man's wrist. Karasu twisted his hand around as if he was flicking a mosquito away. There was a loud CRACK as his wrist broke. For a moment, Mr. Yuzumi had looked more in shock than in pain. Then the agony had sunk in and he began to scream. Karasu covered his mouth, muffling the noise that was blazing out of the man's throat.  
  
"Tell me everything I want to know and I'll let you live." he said.  
  
It was only a block or two before she got to her destination. The school was still open thankfully. She would have to be quick, since it would only be a little bit longer before it closed. Kayla hurried down the hallway to her history classroom, but when she got there she saw it was not her history teacher sitting at his desk. It was a tall man who seemed to be in his late twenties with long, silky black hair that flowed down to his hips. His skin was milky white and he wore a strange mask over his mouth and nose, making him look like Hannibal Lechter. He wore jeans and a white shirt She didn't know who he was, but he certainly wasn't her teacher.  
  
"Um, have I gone into the wrong room?" she asked. The man just laughed.  
  
"No dear, you've come into the right room. Make no mistake, you are in the right room."  
  
"Are you sure? Do you know where my textbook is?" The man laughed again.  
  
"No I don't. I'll go find somebody who does." was the reply. Kayla frowned. Something wasn't quite right here. The man in front of her did seem a little bit odd, but he looked trustworthy. Yet at the same time, she felt that he wasn't quite right with him. There was something about his eyes that made her feel uneasy. They were complacent, seductive, twinkling eyes which seemed to hide some sort of darkness that was concealed by a veil of seduction.. They seemed to be calling to her, beckoning her to come towards this man who seemed to want something from her. The man got up from the desk and walked across the room. His hair swished behind him like a black cape. When he got to the other side of the room, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Why are you locking the door?" she asked, starting to feel nervous.  
  
"Just closing up for the day. I'll let you out soon." he said. "Oh, and here's your book." He took out a large textbook and handed it to the girl.  
  
Kayla reached out for it. "Thanks whoever yo-" but before she could touch it, the book exploded into flame in the man's hands. Kayla let out a little cry of surprise and stepped back. The book was burning up quickly in the man's grip. Within a few moments, it had disintegrated. She couldn't think of anything to say, she was so shocked. How could this person have burned up her textbook without a match? It defied all logic. For just one moment she thought "Is he human?" And then that thought faded. She found the strength to speak. "H-how did you do that?" she asked as she stepped away.  
  
"My mistake, I intended to do that after you took it." he said. She was really freaked out now. Not wanting to stay here anymore, she started for the door when a hand clamped down on her wrist like an iron manacle.  
  
"Where are you going? We have much to discuss." the man said to her.  
  
"Let me go!" Kayla screamed, struggling to break free. "Where is Mr. Yuzumi?!" she demanded. The man let go of her and went to a closet on the other side of the room. When he came out, he was holding her teacher in his hands. He had bruises all over his body and his nose was gushing blood like a ghastly fountain.  
  
"I knew you would come here after the phone call, so I decided to make sure that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Our voices are fairly similar, so I had a feeling you might fall for it Kayla." he said. Kayla gasped. She had been set up.  
  
"What do you want and how do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Not much dear, not much. After I arrived, I showed Mr. Yuzumi a picture of you and demanded to know what her name was. He told me after some persuasion. After that, I hid him in the closet and waited for you to arrive. And now you're here and the fun can begin." he said.  
  
"Run Kayla. Get out of here while you still can!" her teacher croaked. "This guy is crazy! He showed me what he can do! He is not of-"  
  
*BOOM!!* The explosion that followed was deafening. One minute her teacher had been saying something, the next there was a flash of light and a loud explosion. When the light dimmed, Kayla looked at where the man with the long hair was and screamed. He wasn't there anymore. All there was in the person's hand was a small lock of his hair and a black, smoking hole where her teacher had been held. She was no longer nervous. She was terrified.  
  
"Who are you?" she choked out.  
  
"My name is Karasu." the man said. "And we have a lot to talk about."  
  
~*Song*~  
  
Come sit down here beside me, honey  
  
Let's have a little heart to heart  
  
Now look at me and tell me darling'  
  
how badly do you want this part?  
  
Are you willing to sacrifice?  
  
And are you willing to be real nice?  
  
All your talent and my good taste , I'd hate to see it go to waste  
  
~*Story*~  
  
Karasu sat down at in the teacher's seat, propping up his feet on the desk. He looked at the girl in front of him who was standing there, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Eyes which showed nothing but fear in them. Eyes which looked a lot like Kurama's. That look angered him slightly, but he forced it back. Thinking of the past would not help him here. "Try not to think about him." the devil had advised him. "That makes it easier."  
  
He reached to his side and pulled over a desk chair and set it beside him. "Have a seat Kayla. We must have a little discussion." he said in that seductive tone of his. Kayla's mind screamed at her to heed her teacher's last words and just run away before he could do whatever he intended to do to her, but her feet would not obey her mind. She felt her legs carrying her towards the figure in the chair with ghostlike slowness. Each stepped seemed to make the ground shake slightly under her feet. After ten slow steps, she found herself sitting on the chair in front of the man who called himself Karasu.  
  
"What is it you want?" she asked again.  
  
"I want to stay alive and keep my end of the deal I made. You will help me accomplish that." he replied.  
  
"What do you mean by that? If you want to help yourself you should-" Karasu grabbed her chin with a hand which was incredibly gentle, but firm and raised her head up to look at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't say such things to me girl. Not unless you want to end up like your teacher did." Karasu hissed, his voice so quiet it was like hearing a snake his at her. Kayla wrenched free of his grip and began to sob.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered. "Why couldn't you have done this to somebody else? Keep your bargain or whatever it is you said to yourself and go harass somebody else!" She didn't know why she had said that. It had just come out.  
  
"Tell her your excuse now." the devil's voice whispered in Karasu's mind.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Kayla." Karasu said. "I have to use you for a specific purpose if I intend to keep my life. I'm not doing it all for myself you know. I'm doing it for you as well. I think you could have so much more in your life."  
  
"I have everything I wanted in my life. A loving family, a house, an education, friends, what more could I ask for?" Kayla whispered. Deep in her mind though, she did want one other thing: a boyfriend. She could get one if she wanted, but she was a bit shy around boys and her nervousness always outwitted her in the end. Did this man who called himself Karasu know about this somehow? She didn't know. And if he did, what did he intend to do? That caused fear to coil around her heart and squeeze it like some sort of emotional boa constrictor.  
  
"You could have me." Karasu said. Kayla stopped crying and looked at him like he was crazy. Karasu felt that dull rage clouding his vision and his mind again. That puzzled, oblivious look on her face. It was the same look Kurama had on his face when Karasu had shown him his full power in the dark tournament. The look of a cornered animal. That look was maddening. Karasu's hand shot out again and this time it was not gentle. It clamped around her neck and brought her out of her seat and directly in front of his face, so close that their noses touched. "Don't ever look at me like he did you bitch! Do you understand me?!" the crow demon snarled. Kayla didn't know what he was talking about, but she nodded her head anyway. Satisfied, he set her down. The girl was trembling so badly that Karasu wondered if he limbs would slowly come undone and fall off. He grabbed her again, this time being careful to be gentle. Ningens were so fragile.  
  
"Just tell me what else you want out of life my dear and I'll let you go."  
  
"Well," she began with a shaky voice, "I'd like to have a relationship with somebody." Karasu smirked behind his mask. She had almost taken the bait. Just a bit more and then he would act.  
  
"How badly do you want one?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know I'd like one." Kayla said.  
  
"They say once you get a relationship you have to stop caring for yourself entirely. You'd have to go out of your way for him sometimes, and you'd have to treat him the way you would expect him to treat you."  
  
Kayla was silent for a moment. Then she spoke up again. "I'd be willing to do that. I mean when you're in love with somebody, your supposed to do things for them. I'd be more then willing to go out of my way for somebody I like and do things to make them happy." she said.  
  
"Do it now! Do your job now!" the voice screeched at Karasu.  
  
"Alright then." Karasu said. Before Kayla knew what was happening, Karasu's fist rose into the air and flew down into her cheek with incredible force. She fell out of her chair and landed on the ground in a heap. She was unconscious. For a moment, Karasu regarded her like a museum painting. The way she was sprawled out on the ground with her hair spread out reminded him of Kurama again. Karasu slapped himself as hard as he could. "Get out of my head. You are of no more concern to me!" he said to himself. The memory faded as had so many others before it. What mattered right now was getting to work on the foolish girl in front of him. He couldn't do anything here. He would be caught if he did. He wasn't worried about capture though. He could blow them all up with his bombs before they could even acknowledge his existence. He just didn't want to draw attention to himself, that was all. He picked Kayla up and slung her over his shoulder like a human pelt. It was so easy to trick people like this. Now that she had taken the bait, she was his. "Your life was wasted up until now girl. Now that you have me, your life will be made better." Karasu whispered. He unlocked the classroom door and stepped out. He walked out of the building and jumped up onto the rooftop of the school before anybody could see him. With Kayla still in his grasp, he began to leap from building to building, back towards the apartment he lived in.  
  
~*Song*~  
  
We gon' get you an apartment, honey.  
  
We gon' get you a car.  
  
Yeah, we're gonna take care of you darlin'.  
  
We gon' make you a movie star.  
  
For years I've seen 'em come and go.  
  
He says "I've had 'em all, you know.  
  
I handled everything in my own way.  
  
I made 'em what they are today."  
  
~*Story*~  
  
Karasu, now dressed in his usual black suit and cloak, sat in his dark penthouse apartment room with the girl he had taken. She was still unconscious but she would come around soon. He smiled. Just one more girl, and then he could stop once and for all. Once he had finished her off, he could forget about the incident three years ago. He could forget about-  
  
Kurama.  
  
"No, get out of my head!" Karasu roared to the ceiling. Enraged at his inability to drown out thoughts of the kitsune, Karasu hooked his fingers into claws and swept them across his face. There was a sickening ripping sound, followed by a stream of black-red blood. Karasu grunted as his cheek began to throb in agony. He looked in a nearby mirror that hung from a wall. Five jagged slash marks decorated his right cheek, each one dripping blood like a leaky pipe. He didn't mind though. If he did not want to feel pain, his mind would stop thinking about Kurama. He panted harshly. Despite how deep the marks were, the pain was already fading. Out of the corner of his eye, Kayla stirred on the leather couch. Karasu smiled. The fun was about to begin.  
  
Kayla sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my home Kayla. I have given you quite a bit since I knocked you out." he said to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've given you an apartment and myself. Maybe I'll get you a car or some clothes if you are good." Karasu said. Kayla flinched at his words.  
  
"What do you mean you've given me yourself?"  
  
To this, Karasu said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Kayla got up off the couch and staggered towards Karasu. She found it difficult to walk, he had hit her so hard, but she managed. "I'll try my best to understand. Just tell me and whatever you intend to do to me won't be so bad." The crow sighed. He might as well tell her if she was that desperate to know.  
  
"Alright then. The truth about me is that I'm actually a demon." Karasu said. Kayla looked as though she was going to laugh, despite how grim things looked now. Seeing that she did not believe him, Karasu picked up a lamp and channeled his energy inside of it. A moment later the lamp exploded into flame, sending ceramic shards everywhere. The look of disbelief vanished on the spot. She backed away from him.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"All crow demons can do this. By channeling our energy into our opponents bodies, we can ignite a person from within. It kills them very quickly I should add." he said. "Back to what you asked earlier Kayla. You want to know why I'm doing what I'm doing to you? Here's why. Three years ago, I was defeated in battle by a much stronger demon named Toguro. He forced me to fight for him until I died. One day, we participated in a fighting tournament and I was killed by an adversary which I wanted to be mine. After I had been killed, I was sent to hell where I remained for a months. The more torments I suffered, the more my hatred and anger grew. Finally, it became so great that I began to become truly evil instead of just being evil for Toguro. So I made a deal with the ruler of hell and promised that I would work for him if I could have my life back. He agreed and gave me tools to track down humans to hunt. He told me that if I did not work for him, he would kill me again and that I would be sent to the deepest portion of hell instead the portion I was sentenced to. That's why I took you. You're the next act in the script so to speak." Karasu ceased.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, referring to his last words. Karasu said nothing.  
  
"I asked you what you meant!" Kayla said, impatiently. The crow's eyes darkened. She was not going to use that tone of voice with him. That was the voice Kurama had used when he had transformed. It was confident, relaxed, and somehow merciless. He was not going to tolerate that sort of talk here. Deciding the time to act was now, Karasu flipped upwards and latched onto the ceiling with his feet and hands.  
  
"How can you do that?! Even though you're a demon, I still don't see how you can do that!" Kayla exclaimed. That did it. Karasu had had enough of this bitch and her mouth. Not only had she talked to him like Kurama had, but she was still in the dark about him! Had he not explained everything to her minutes ago? The fact that he had wasted his time explaining things to her made him even angrier.  
  
"Act now! It is time!" Lucifer screamed. Karasu dove down at her, arms outstretched. His black suit and flowing cloak made him look like some sort of vampire. Before Kayla could scream, Karasu descended on her. She was pinned to the floor by his powerful grasp. She struggled frantically in his arms, but she had forgotten that he was a demon, and a very powerful one at that. There was no way she could escape his grasp. As she began to scream, Karasu touched her with his hand and created a small explosion on her arm. She shrieked and then quieted down.  
  
"How can you do this?!" she half-wailed. "How can you live with yourself?!"  
  
"I can because I can you fucking yappy bitch!!!" Karasu roared. He emphasized the last word with a stinging slap to her face. "If you must know, I can't back out of my deal. I'm bound for eternity and nothing can break the deal. If I want to live, I have to do this. Resisting is not something I would suggest trying to do."  
  
Kayla was disgusted with the way he talked. But her disgust could not match her fear. "I'm trapped with a lunatic." she realized. "Oh Kami, why me?"  
  
"Don't forget Karasu, I want proof." Lucifer said to him suddenly. Karasu got up and went to a closet that was nearby. When he came back, he was holding a video camera. He set it down on a stool nearby and turned it on. Then came back down on Kayla.  
  
"What are you doing now?!" she half-wailed.  
  
"Sorry dear, but the boss want's proof of my work. Just ignore the pain and remember your being recorded. Think of it as a movie and you're the star who has to escape a killer." he said. He started to reach down to her skirt with his right hand, being careful to keep a firm grip on her shoulder. Realizing what was going to happen, Kayla began to scream and struggle. Karasu was not worried. They other humans wouldn't here her because when he had moved into the room, he had used a spirit energy spell to make the doors and windows soundproof in his room so nobody could here anybody he brought up here make any noise.  
  
"Please no! Just let me out!" Kayla begged. Her words fell on deaf ears. She struggled and screamed in Karasu's grip, but to no avail. Karasu had managed to tear off the tops of the girl's uniform, revealing a white braw. Karasu grinned.  
  
"I've taken many more besides you over the years Kayla." the crow said. "I've done other things to them besides this to please my new master. Every single one of them fought and they still became mine. Now you're next." Kayla screamed again. Karasu yanked at the garment that guarded the girl's breast with such force that it tore in half like Kleenex. He didn't mind that he had ejaculated in his pants as he worked on her. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He reached forward and grabbed one of them in his hands. It was a wonderful feeling. In a way, it was like he was doing it to Kurama, but with a woman instead of a man. Kayla felt all her strength leave her and she submitted to him. Karasu reached down and tore open her skirt, revealing a silky pair of white panties. Karasu felt himself shoot off in his pants again.  
  
"NO!! JUST LET ME BE!!" Kayla shrieked, regaining her fighting spirit. Using all of her strength, she reached out and scratched at his eyes. Karasu jerked his head back and tore the panties off of her body. Kayla scratched at him over and over again, but it was pointless. Karasu was just as fast as he was strong. The crow chuckled and reached into her front opening and groped inside of her. Kayla's screams had become to great to even be described as noise. Karasu knew that she had to die now. It was really a pity to see one who somehow reminded him of Kurama be killed, but he had no choice. It was his duty.  
  
Kaylas continued to scream as Karasu tore into her. She felt her bladder let go and urine spilled out of her like a faucet, soaking her attacker's arm. Then it ended. Her last thought was "Please don't let this be real. Let it all be a dream. Let me wake up at my desk and-" Then there was an incredible blast of pain as Karasu tore open her bladder from within with his fingers and she was dead.  
  
~*Song*~  
  
After 'while nothin' was pretty.  
  
After 'while everything got lost.  
  
Still, his Jacuzzi runneth over.  
  
Still, he just couldn't get off.  
  
He's just another power junky.  
  
Just another silk scarf monkey.  
  
You'd know it if you saw his stuff.  
  
The man just isn't big enough.  
  
~*Story*~  
  
When the fun had ended, Karasu gathered up the girl's body and set it down on the couch. He cleaned off his hand in the sink and cleaned all the blood up off the ground. Then he turned off the video camera. Lucifer would be pleased with his latest footage. It had been good, but not as good as he thought. But why? She had been the finest one yet, and still he wasn't satisfied. He looked at her again and glared. Her body, once so beautiful, was now an ugly, bleeding heap. That angered him. The ugliness reminded him of Kurama again. Kami in heaven, why couldn't he forget about the fox and focus on more important things? Was he really doomed to live in his memories? Maybe he was. If so, he was prepared to accept that fate. He had already accepted selling himself to the devil. At least he could have more fun with men and women. Still, he wanted to forget about it all. Forget about the past. Forget about the dark tournament. For get about-  
  
Kurama.  
  
Karasu mentally chastised himself for daring to think like that again. One day he would be free of those memories and he could enjoy his life and his line of work without it being ruined when he thought of the Kitsune. . There was still one last piece of business to attend to. He gathered up Kayla's body and went to a closet doorway in the corner of his room. He opened it. Behind it were all sorts of hooks and pulleys, and none of them were without something hanging from it. On each of the hooks were humans, some male, some female. He didn't care who they were as long as they were attractive. They helped him forget his problems and pleased the devil. He hung her on the westernmost hook and stepped out of the room. He felt better, but he did not feel healed. Deep in his dark heart, he knew he would never be happy until he could forget about-  
  
Kurama.  
  
"Just go away." he whispered into the darkness. Karasu went over to the leather couch and lay down. Sex always made him tired. He didn't mind the large stain on the crotch of his pants. It would come out soon. Just as he fell asleep, he heard the devil speak to him again.  
  
"Good work Karasu. Again, you have pleased me. I will let you keep your life for awhile longer." Karasu was barely aware of it as he fell asleep. In the meantime, he just wanted to forget about-  
  
Kurama.  
  
Owari.  
  
Authors note: Yeah, I know the story is pretty disgusting, but if you've seen how Karasu is, he seems like the kind of guy who would do this sort of thing. I know he wouldn't stop chasing Kurama in reality, so I decided to find out what would happen if he did. This was the dark result. 


End file.
